Durmstrung vs Hogwarts
by malfoy4me
Summary: durmstrung comes to hogwarts for a battle of the bands, but what has naricca malfoy got to do with it, read and find out.


Durmstrung vs Hogworts  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, the plot however belongs to me.  
  
summery: Durmstrung comes to hogwarts for a battle of the bands, but will there be more then a battle, maybe romance between the two of the most unlikeliest people.  
  
A/N: i hope you like this my friend and myself made up the plot, this was inspired by my friends, so thanks to them. hope you like it.  
  
  
  
Chapter one - has everyone changed!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco Malfoy was on the durmstrung`s train to durmstrung for his 7th year. He was in his sixth year, and he had changed, firstly instead of his hair slicked back he had it hang down so it went in his eyes, his eyes were icy blue, his skin had alittle more colour in it then before, he also had been working out over the summer. (A/N *drools*)  
  
why did i have to go to durmstrung. My father died, but mother still insist on me going draco thought. (A/N draco`s father died in the battle agaisnt good and evil aka voldemort and harry, hmmm i wonder who won, good aka harry won but i won`t go in detail of that,) Your mother has reason`s. and plus you know that she can see into the future, and stuff, she`s just looking out for you. said a voice inside his head. i know but . . . but . . .why do you always have to be soooooooo annoyingly right. Draco said. Thank you, i like being annoyingly right, it`s my job. said the voice again, what it`s your job to annoy me, draco asked mmm yeah the voice replied. well your doing a pretty good job of it, draco replied. Thanks, i do try, said the voice, I`m sure you do, draco muttered, what was that, the voice snapped, oh nothing, nothing at all, draco said trying to sound inocent.  
  
********~~~~~~~~Malfoy Manor~~~~~~~~********  
  
"I wonder if i did the right thing, you know sending draco to Durmstrung?" Naricca asked Remus Lupin.  
  
"You did do the right thing and you no it, it`s for his future, he`ll thank you later, but now you need rest, i`ll be back tomorrow morning," Remus replied.  
  
"But i miss him, and i don`t trust them awful kids who go to durmstrung." Naricca complained.  
  
"I know you miss him, even though he`s just been away for 5 hours, and i don`t trust them kids either, and you know draco if anything goes wrong he`ll owl you, he`s a big boy now." Remus said. "Bye, i`ll see you tomorrow,"  
  
"Yeah bye," Naricca said glumly. "Wait, is it true, that your gon-"  
  
"Yeah, it`s great in it," Remus replied proudly.  
  
"yes it is, but do take care of my son, when he get`s there," Naricca said.  
  
"I, will," Remus said.  
  
And just when Remus reached the door, naricca shouted after him, "And take care of virginia," He nodded and left the malfoy manor.  
  
********~~~~~~~~Hogwarts express~~~~~~~~********  
  
Virginia 'ginny' weasley, the youngest of six brothers was on the hogwarts express of to her 6th year at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Being the youngest of six brothers virginia get`s second hand clothes, and not half decent make-up, but with what she gets she makes good use of it.  
  
Virginia, has changed alot, she still has the fiery red hair, but she high-lighted stikes of blonde in it, chocolaty big brown eyes, and full pink lips, her face still had just a little frecles on her nose, and she had matured body-wise.  
  
She was sitting in a compartment by herself, when she had a sudden migraine, but it went away within seconds, but it came back and it hurt more, it went away then came back, this happened untill she couldn`t take the pain aymore, she screamed and fell to her knee`s, and she saw something, a boy with blonde hair blue eyes and a body any girl would die for, and his arm was wrapped around a girl standing next to him, this picture went away, she looked up and saw harry and ron faintly before she fainted.  
  
When she woke up, three days later, she wasn`t in her compartment she was in the hospital wing at hogwarts, and standing beside her bed was her brother ron, harry, hermione, Prof. Lupin, and Prof. Dumbledore. "What happened?" Was the first thing she said.  
  
"Well, we were hopping you could tell us what happened, Mr Weasley, and Mr Potter, found you unconscious." Dumbledore said kindly.  
  
"I think i remember but i will only tell you." Virginia (A/N i`m gonna say virginia instead of ginny, o.k.) said.  
  
"But, ginny i want to stay, i want to know what happened," Ron said moving closer to ginny`s head.  
  
"Ron, I`ll tell you when i feel comfortable, and when i know what happened my self," Virginia said, hugging ron.  
  
"Okay, take care. Bye," Ron said before leading harry and hermione out of the door.  
  
"Bye ginny, and have some rest," Hermione said, before she followed ron out of the door.  
  
"Yeah bye. and erm . . . what hermione said. Bye" Harry said before closing the door behind him, and following ron and hermione.  
  
Virginia told dumbledor everything from the migraine to the image she saw, then when she finished she asked, "Where`s Katherine." Katherine Rose, her bestfriend, a tall girl with strawberry blonde hair, fair skin and full lips. She looked almost like ginny except for the hair.  
  
"She`s outside shall, i call her?" Dumbledor asked, Virginia nodded, "Could you meet me in my office after, please, i will give madame pomfrey permission for you to leave." Virginia nodded again. And she watched dumbledor go out of the door.  
  
"Hi, ginny, are you okay?" Kat asked. (A/N Katherine is the name of my best friend,)  
  
"Yeah, i`m fine." Ginny replied."  
  
" Soo, are you gonna tell me or am i gonna force it out of ya." Kat said quickly.  
  
"Look, kat, i`ll tell you when i feel comfortable, and when i know what happened my self." Ginny said what she said to ron.  
  
"O.k. if you say so." Kat said she didn`t want to kick her best friend when she was allready down. So they talked for awhile about there holidays, untill madam pomfrey told kat she had to go, when kat had gone virginia got up and told madam pomfrey she was going to see the head master, 'very well' was her reply so virginia went out the door. and got to the entrance to the headmaster`s office, she said the password. (fiddle sticks) she climbed the spiral staircase, and got to the headmaster`s door, she knocked and went in to find . . .  
  
to be continued.  
  
hope you liked it!!! plzzz review. And keep in mind that this is my first attempt of a fanfiction!!!!!!! 


End file.
